


December 27, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered and glanced at the ten Metropolis villains with creatures.





	December 27, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos glowered and glanced at the ten Metropolis villains with creatures before he wished that he didn't punish Supergirl for breaking curfew recently.

THE END


End file.
